Shirley Walker
by AshesOfBliss
Summary: When the warden gets lonely and adopts a daughter, what will the boys think of the young lady? With the hot sun and atmosphere, trouble could arise at any time, but who would dare spark a problem with Shirley? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Big News!

**Okay, my first FanFiction for Holes, so please read and review with ideas...I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AT CAMP GREEN LAKE OR THE LAKE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a horribly normal day. Rainy, cold, and muddy. Stupid Texas weather. My foster mother was awaiting me when I returned home from a horribly boring and lonely day at Chester High School. I liked my foster mother, but she tried too hard.

My foster father was always out, and I had four foster brothers, along with a deceased biological older brother named Corey. I had always been passed from foster home to foster home, never being adopted, and having no true home. I had lived in 5 different states and 22 different foster homes in my entire 15 years.

"I have news for you Shirley!" Sue called. I acknowledged her with a simple nod of my head. My entire head of tightly curled, honey colored hair flopped with me.

"Did Mrs. Carrie have the baby?" I asked nonchalantly glanced over at our neighbors house. Instantly I knew it was something big as I was swept into a strange bear hug.

"No. You've finally been adopted. You're leaving tomorrow!" I felt my tummy fill to the brim with little flapping butterflies.

"What...who...when...oh my goodness!" I couldn't find the right words to complete the sentence. I felt my baby blues begin to drip salty little drops. Not sure if I was truly happy or sad yet, I gave in and hugged her tightly back.

"It's a single woman named Ms. Walker. She runs an all boys rehabilitation camp on an old dry lake bed. It doesn't rain, get cold, or have clouds. I knew you were tough enough to survive there and to actually enjoy the weather."

"Thank you so much! When did you say I'm leaving?" I asked, looking into her chocolate peepers as we finally walked in off the porch.

"Tomorrow morning. One thing though, you have to leave at 5:30 in the morning to make it there at about 11 a.m. You should go pack now. See you at six, we're having mac and cheese again." She had led me to the staircase leading up to my room which I quickly ascended.

"Time to pack up." I muttered to myself, getting my old faithful trunk out of the corner. I packed all of my clothes into the trunk before finally having it full up of all of my clothes, bras, and 'girly things'. I then got my suitcase and began to pack it with my small collection of books, tooth brush and tooth paste, my drawing pad and writing pad, pencils, my MP3 player, and my special pillow. After eventually finishing with only the small bedside table/bookcase, my dresser, and my made up bed, ready for a new foster child to come along.

"Dinner!" Sue called. I looked at my lone wrist watch 6:00 pm it stated. _Time passes fast when you're packing for a new home. _Home. A word I haven't been able to truthfully use since I was born.

I quickly gobbled down my Craft Macaroni and zoomed back up stairs to start and finish my homework. I finished and set it all down. I had to push my brothers out again so I could go through and make sure each number was perfectly written and that my name was perfectly written. _Shirley Faith Greene_. I grinned, erasing my last name. _Shirley Faith Walker. That's right._

Checking my watch I pulled out some pajamas from my trunk and carried them to the bathroom. I slipped out of my clothes and started the shower. I shaved, feeling the bore of my every day life going down the drain with the little prickles and soap bubbles. I finally gave into my brother's calls to save water and dried off. I found my pajamas in the same place I had left them.

"Good. No running off tonight." I grinned saying that quietly. I slipped on the boy shorts first, then the worn out sport bra, finally I pulled up my thigh length shorts and an old t-shirt. Checking my watch, thankful it was water proof, it was only 7:30, so I decided to rub lotion on my legs, brush my teeth, and read until I had to go to bed.

**Ms. Walker POV**

"Alright you worthless maggots, let me get something straight with ya'll. I'm adopting a girl to keep me company and she will be arriving tomorrow. I will TERMINATE any of you who _dare_ mess with her, understand?" I surveyed the group of tired and terrified-looking young men standing before me, vigorously nodding.

I had made the calls earlier and had found the perfect girl. Shirley Faith. It was tough to actually find a girl who enjoyed hot weather, dirt, and was tough enough to survive out here with the boys. She will hopefully be happy here. Mr. Sir and Pendanski had laughed when I told them my plans to adopt the young lady, thinking I was joking. Walking away, I had told them she would arrive tomorrow. It was satisfying to know I would get the daughter I had always dreamed of.

Tomorrow could not arrive fast enough.

**Shirley POV**

"Wake up Ms. Temple!" Sue called me by my nickname. _Stupid hair and first named. _I cursed in my head.

"I'm up, I'm up. No tickling today!" I got up and stuffed my pajamas into the still-open trunk and pulled out a cool outfit.

Walking downstairs, I followed my nose to the cereal and bacon surrounding the entire kitchen. I read the note stating that they all loved me and wished me the best, but had to rest up for school and work. _Really supportive. _I manned up and Pulled my stuff down to the front porch and awaited my ride to take me home. _Camp Green Lake, here I come_

* * *

**Okay, Short Chapter, please review though, next chapters will be longer, LOVE YOU ALL!~ Ash_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Bondage and Stuff

**Okay, I only own Shirley Hope so, ya know...whatever don't judge me! Lol hope you like this, thanks for the reviews, they help me feel more confident so I write faster...yay happiness! :D I'm such a nutty fangirl lol...okay enough about me...TO THE STORY DA DAD DA DAAAAAA!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The bus that came to pick me up wasn't a very pleasant one. It was an old worn out school bus full of dead flies and broken seats. The bus driver bore a striking resemblance to Johnny Cash in his later years.

All but yelled at to get into the bus, I ran across the street to find that, behind the tinted windows, it was empty besides me and the grumpy, lumpy driver.

"Camp Green Lake must be something else." I absentmindedly muttered to myself.

After drawing, writing, and reading, I eventually fell asleep on the broken seat. No dreams came to me in the two hour nap that I took, although I did wake a couple of times to the bus driver talking to himself about the weather and how I looked like a grown up Shirley Temple.

It didn't seem like hours had past when I was awoken.

"Camp Green Lake Miss!" The driver yelled, pushing the worn door open with his big boot.

"Thanks." I quickly said, tripping off the last step and nearly face-planting the new, hard earth covering the area. Looking up, I saw a sign clarifying that this was Camp Green Lake.

It looked like a ghost town until I put on my square glasses and realized that there were many boys out of the 'camp', digging holes like there lives depended on it on the property of the compound. Many holes also surrounded me and the camp land. I hope my new mom is pleasant. She must have been a decent lady to get past Sue.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called, looking into some of the buildings including one called the rec. room, the cafeteria, and two separate tents before finally walking over to an intimidating log house with a tiny bit of shade. It made me nervous to know that, behind that oak door, stood my new mother.

I knocked, aware of a now-approaching truck with a pile of squished sandwiches, a couple of busted juice boxes, and a tank full of sloshing water. I felt my mouth water at the sight of a cool drink.

"Are you just gonna watch the vehicles all day?" I jumped at the suddenness of a calm but ever so slightly, irritated voice behind me. I turned to see a freckled woman barely an inch taller than me looking down at me with her arms crossed.

Scrambling, I held out an anxious hand and looked up at the redhead who I was to now call 'Mama'.

"I'm Shirley...Shirley Hope." I struggled to keep from stuttering. A moment passed between us where we stared each other in the eye. I wasn't going to give and let her win the intense 'contest'.

"Nice to finally see you, Darling." She gave me a warm handshake and pulled me into a strangely motherly and comforting hug.

"Same to you." I grinned seeing the loving smile on her face.

About three and a half hours later, I was shown the 'Grand Tour' of the camp, told when meals were, and I absolutely loved my new 'family'. Mama, as I now called her, was thrilled to finally have female companionship after the years of seeing nothing but males.

Mr Sir became my 'Uncle Sir' and I also regarded most of the councilors as uncles as well. My favorite uncle other than Uncle Sir was Uncle Pendanski. All of them were big goofs around me. I had that affect on people above the age of 18.

To people 18 to 13, I was always the center of attention, so I had to accept the fact that the guys may fight over me...a lot.

"Looks like the boys are starting to come back now." Mama said, stroking my soft hair as we rocked in chairs together on a porch in front of the main office. Butterflies erupted into my stomach as I saw the young men returning.

**Ms. Walker's POV**

I loved her. Unconditionally. Every one of the counselors did too...even Mr. Sir became an uncle to her. Her hair was softer than anything else, eyes bluer than the sky, her face was that of an angel, and she was completely unaware of it. She was sweet and kind, adventurous and shy.

She liked to help people and to be out of the spotlight. Shirley was perfect. I saw a growing blob of tired looking boys approaching.

"Looks like the boys are starting to come back now." I stated, stroking her soft locks. I noticed her tense up and hoped she would be able to settle in comfortably with all of the males around her.

"Great. Where am I sleeping tonight?" The question caught me slightly off guard but I wasn't surprised by her curiosity on the matter. I looked down kind of ashamed of how I had planned her dwelling place. Looking up, I finally answered.

"I couldn't have your bed shipped here because it wasn't your property. I have arranged for you to dwell in one of the tents with the boys. I'm really sorry." I truly felt bad for the girl. No one had told me how petite and helpless she really was.

She tried not to show the weakness, but I could see through her hiding.

**Shirley POV**

I was worried that the guys would try to take advantage of me, and I knew how weak I really was with my petite size. Any of the approaching figures could have easily harmed me and probably without a second thought about it.

It worried me, but I hid my fear the best I could. Once I was told that I had to stay in one of their tents, I knew I was screwed.

"Come here Alan! Oh! You too Rex!" Mr. Pendanski ran over to two boys who were close to us like a headless chicken.

"What is it Mom?" One called grumpily. He was African American and had the dirtiest glasses I had ever seen. He couldn't have possibly have seen out of them. I could barely see out of my own, which I had put up earlier, when I had a tiny smudge on them.

"Rex, this is the Warden's new daughter, Shirley." I looked at Rex and the other guy who was apparently called Alan.

"Sup?" Alan asked from slightly behind Rex's shoulder.

"Na much home boy, just be chillin' with my other peeps...you be knowing what I mean?" I joked. I stifled a giggle as they looked at each other and then back at me.

"Right...we gotta go now. By the way, I'm X-ray and that's Squid. Don't know why Mom insists on calling us by those other names." I rolled my eyes. _Weirdos and their nicknames._

"Later." I hopped back on the porch with Mama and watched a few more guys filing in.

"Well that was...interesting. Hope you don't always talk like that. I'll introduce you to the other guys later." I giggled and lay my head on Mama's shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, so she's bonding with 'Mama' Do ya'll like that or do you want conflict between them? Please review and I hope you like this :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Settling In

**Okay, new chapter...hope ya'll like this...kinda bopring, but what ever lol. I don't own anyone or anything except Shirley!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Ms. Walker POV**  
"All right, boys file in quickly. We would like to introduce you all to the warden's daughter." Pendanski gestured to where I sat with Shirley. I surveyed the tired faces, checking for any boy who may be looking or staring at her in an inappropriate way.

All either kept their eyes down or looked straight at 'Uncle Pen' as my girl now called him.

"Okay boys, I've selected one tent to watch over Shirley and for her to stay and yes, sleep in for a while until other arrangements are made." I looked at all of them, standing up and taking Pendanski's place in front of them. Shirley shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I have chosen a tent with only the upmost best behavior out of the entire camp. This would be C-Tent. You are to keep her in your sights when I am not present, and to help her out when needed.

If any of you dare to do anything...one little thing to her, I have given her permission to hurt you the best she can, all involved will be severely punished, and she will immediately be removed from your company."

**Shirley POV**

Mama was laying down the law with the boys. Gag me with a spoon. I felt like some kind of helpless kindergarten class pet surrounded by big delinquents. Oh yeah, I sort of am. Better get used to that. I looked for some of the guys who Uncle Pen had introduced me to earlier. I finally did at a table full of scary looking guys.

Letting my eyes wander across the room, I noticed one boy who was not listening to Mama. He was looking directly at me, so I looked him in the eye. He didn't look away and he began to scare me.

Taking in his appearance, I saw that his hair was about as curly and wild as mine, he had dark eyes, and he was handsome in a weird way.

"Everyone from C understand what I just said?" Breaking from my trance, I looked up at Mama as she gestured for me to come over and say something.

"Yeah, what she said...and I like bagels." I giggled as they looked around at each other momentarily. After that, I was introduced to each of the guys from my new tent.

All through dinner, I was stared at by the fuzzy-headed blonde. I couldn't help but be intimidated by the guy. He freaked me out. The guys from C-Tent told me all about how yesterday, a guy from D had stepped on a rattlesnake, so they were down a man.

I tuned them out and ate my 'salad', which was lettuce with thousand island dressing on it. I didn't complain because it was much better than the mush the guys were eating.

Escorted to my tent, I literally ran into the same guy from earlier. He looked surprised...I fell down. Stretching out a long arm, he helped me up and I muttered a quick thanks before scurrying into my tent.

I was given a box for my stuff if I wanted it, and I was told by the guys that I had to share a bed with some dude called Snail. This is going to be a long night.

**Zigzag POV**

I knew I should quit staring at Warden Walker's daughter, but she had the most absolutely gorgeous...everything! She noticed me and I could only stare back. _How do I respond to this? She's going to C-Tent...all of them are asses!_

I just kept staring at her, knowing she would be nervous about it.

About an hour later, she was on her way to her tent when we accidentally ran right into each other, making her fall down. My hand tingled while I helped her off the ground...I definitely liked her.

_I'm going to get an earful for this._

**Shirley POV**

I tried to calm myself as I walked into my mama's cabin, hoping she would change her mind. Sitting on a couch across from her, I felt nervous, as I had only known her a day. She looked concerned.

"Can I sleep here Mama?" I asked, seeing the guilt in her eyes, she looked at me.

"Where? I can't buy a whole new bed set right now, the state only pays so much, and so much has to go into the camp." She said with a wince.

"I'll sleep on this couch!" I begged.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable sweetie!" She saw my eyes and immediately made an assumption. "What did they do?"

"Nothing Mama, I just don't feel comfortable sleeping with the guys." I looked down at the couch. It wasn't very big, but neither was I, and I didn't really toss and turn in my sleep. I hoped she would give. I gave my best big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only for a little while. I am definitely going to save up for a bed of your own, Darling." I grinned, happy to finally be able to have such a flexible mother.

Running back outside, I grabbed up my suitcase and another bag that I had, and started out towards Mama's house. I got those things situated, and headed back towards C-Tent. he guys seemed sad that I wouldn't be bunking with them anymore, but they could get over.

I began dragging my heavy trunk out of the tent. I was all alone and struggling to drag it to Mama's cabin.

"Need some help with that?" A deep voice asked from behind me. Turning, I saw fuzzy and the guy who went by Squid.

"Oh, hey Squidward and Fuzz-head" They laughed at the nicknames and helped me take the trunk up to Mama's place.

"Thanks guys." I said, watching them walk out of the cabin, waving.

"Would you rather be watched after by D-Tent?" I jumped at the sudden appearance of Mama.

"I don't care, they seem friendly enough." I secretly hoped she would change me, although Fuzzy still seriously scared me. I wasn't sure why, he seemed nice, but I couldn't help it.

"I think I will switch you. Have Pendanski give the news and he'll introduce you. Hope your happy." I turned o face her.

"Happiest I've ever been." I liked to tell the truth, and this was the utter truth.

* * *

**Hope you like it...please review and let me know Love ya'll! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Ugh

**Okay, you know...I don't own anything but Shirley! Please keep reading and Review, by the way, thank you Dr. Who! Haha Rhyming before the story...okay, sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Uncle Pendanski was very excited to have me switched to D-Tent's surveillance. Apparently, he seriously was worried about me with the guys from C. I was swept into D-Tent which looked just like C, only with different boy and it was slightly neater.

The guys all looked towards us as we entered, giving me an 'Oh-crap-not-a-good-person-to-annoy' look. I looked around and saw that there were two black boys, a mixed kid, a Mexican guy, and two white dudes who I knew to be Squid and Fuzzy.

"Buys, the Warden has had a change of heart about C-Tent, and has assigned you boys to watch over Shirley here instead. Don't give her _any_ crap, or it'll be our heads. She is to go to the lake with you in the mornings once she is awake on her own clock and has had breakfast, and you boys are to make sure she isn't _ever_ harmed." With this and a nod of his head, Pendanski left us to introduce ourselves.

"So um, hi...I'm you know...Shirley. What's up?" These words caused all attention to focus directly, and hardly on me. _If I were an anime character, I would have that giant sweat drop right about now._

"Right, nice name...did the hair come with it?" The skinnier black guy teased, twirling a lock of my hair between his fingers. I came up to his dirty glasses.

"Leave me alone. I personally think that I should have been named Claudia instead." I looked up at him. I received a few chuckles from the other guys.

"The evil little girl from 'Interview With the Vampire.' Nice. You will fit in perfectly with us here." I smirked at the new, welcoming atmosphere.

"So, ya'll wanna introduce yourselves now? Tell me your real names too." I walked over to an unoccupied cot and sat down, crossing my legs.

"Right. I'm Rex, but I go by X-ray." Dirty-glasses started.

"Theodor a.k.a Armpit." The more heavy set black guy said.

"Jose or Magnet." The Hispanic guy chimed in.

"Squid or Alan. I know you already know me though."

"Zero." The mixed kid said simply. I wondered what his full name was, but didn't linger.

"I'm Ricky, but everyone calls me Zigzag." I heard fuzz say in his deep voice.

"Cool. Good thing I'm good at remembering names huh?" I smiled and looked around once more.

"Who you gonna sleep with then?" X-ray asked.

"Me, myself, and I."

"What? You can't have that cot to yourself forever girl." Squid said.

"No, Squidward. I'm sleeping in Mama's house. Geez, y'all. By the way, where's the shower?" They looked disappointed, but obliged to show me the showers. I was exactly five feet tall, so I would be covered up nicely by the walls of the showers.

"So, what do you think of Camp Green Lake?" Armpit asked.

"Seems like I'm gonna have a really nice tan real soon."

"Good one. Wanna hang out in the tent for a while?" I looked at Magnet. I didn't think they would accept me so quickly. _Kind of creepy._

"Sure." It was 7:14 according to my faithful digital watch, which also showed the date.

Back at the tent, we talked about what they did to get here, how short I was, and a small conversation about how they should be grateful I'm not sleeping with them because they didn't have to worry as much about my Auntie Flow.

"So, Shirley, how come you were an unadopted foster kid?" Zigzag asked. I felt the color rush flush from my face, and looked to the ground. _Should I tell them the truth? They won't like me as much, but I should let them know._

"I was originally from North Carolina. My mother was a prostitute, and my father was later found guilty of murder, and he died in prison when my mother was seven months pregnant with me." Feeling the tears prick up in my eyes, I wiped them away, hoping no one had saw. "Mother died giving birth to me, and I was never adopted because people think I'm a bad person."

"You're not though." X-ray insisted.

"Well, things like that show up on background checks. I was passed from foster house to foster house. When I was ten, I was sent to Tennessee, then Georgia, then here in Texas. I've been in twenty-two foster homes. Also, I was adopted once before."

"That's horrible! Wait, who adopted you?" I didn't want to tell anymore of my sob story, but I couldn't help it.

"I was adopted by a man once. He had three sons...triplets. They were two years older than me, and twice as big. When I was twelve, they all came in one night and...and..." I couldn't bear to say it out loud.

It was so embarrassing and devastating, I couldn't help but run out of the tent, crying into the night.

Being short and very light has its advantages sometimes. Like being able to climb one of the oak trees in your mothers 'yard' and hiding from a group of boys who all wanted to crush you in a bear hug.

"Shirley? Shirley!" The persistent whispers seemed to echo the camp as the boys searched for me.

"Hey! Found you." I saw Zigzag and felt a rush of terror and butterflies.

"Leave me alone." I whispered back through silent sobs.

"Come on down. We just want to comfort you Shirley. You're one of us now." This sentence caught me off guard. They really think of me as one of them?

"This is not 'The Lost Boys', I'm not one of you." I replied venomously.

"If I get the rest of the guys, will you come down." Wiping my eyes and calming down, I nodded.

"Over here dudes!" He called.

In the time it took the rest of the guys to come over, Ziggy had knocked me out of the tree and caught me, I almost had a heart attack from being caught by one of the scariest and tallest guys I had ever seen, and we were all surprised that we weren't caught.

"You didn't have to tell us that you know." X-ray said. We were all sitting on one of the cots in D-Tent.

"Yes, I did. I don't like keeping secrets, even though I'm good at it." I sniffled.

"Well, you're one of us, so no more worrying. In the mean time, you should probably get back to the cabin."

I was walked back by Squid, and an uneasy silence passed between us. Hugging momentarily, I thanked him and told him to tell the others thanks. Boy, was Mama gonna be worried. I bet she is gonna yell at me for staying out past dark.

"Where have you been, Missy?" Damn door. I walked into her room where she was watching the eight o'clock news. She hadn't sounded angry.

"Talking with D-Tent. They're really sweet. Thanks for switching me Mama." She motioned for me to give her a hug before dismissing me to take a cold shower. I was given some shower tokens and got out my bath items.

_As soon as I get in, I'm sent back out. Better a late bath than one when all of the boys are roaming around I guess._

* * *

**Okay, I know...Mushy Gushy sob story and a lot of dialogue, I'm sorry lol. Next chapter will be better! Do you like how this is going? Please review and keep reading...thanks ya'll who subscribe, and me to favorites, and so on...LOVE YA'LL!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward and SCARY!

**Okay, only Shirley is mine...ya know...yeah. Hope youy like this, please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Wake up!" Someone yelled in my ear. It was dark, and I was standing outside. After a second, I realized it was Mr. Sir who had yelled.

"What? Where am I?" I asked looking around. There was a dull shovel in my hands and the entire camp, minus Mama, was standing there staring at me.

"Your outside in your sleep shirt and drawers!" Looking down, sure enough, I was standing outside, in front of God and everybody in my pink spaghetti string and blue boy shorts with little deer all over them.

"Oh shit!" I quickly covered my lower half up with the shovel. It had been so hot that I had just slept in this, forgetting that I was a sleepwalker.

"Nice undies, Bambi!" X-ray called to me. The whole camp erupted into laughter at my new nickname. Even worse, I remembered that I hadn't even worn a sleep bra and that I wore a size D.

"Shut the Hell up!" I shrieked, throwing down the shovel and running home from the Library.

Almost three hours later, I decided to dismiss the entire incident and to go out with the boys like Mama had told me to do. I put on a pair of extremely short dance shorts with the word 'Believe' on the butt, a bra, my purple tube top, and flip flops, and headed out towards the so called lake.

Mr. Pendanski had told me which cluster D-Tent was at, and asked me about this morning. Simply, I had told him I was an extreme sleepwalker.

"Morning Bambi!" I heard Magnet call from his hole. All of the guys were giggling and digging at the same time. _This will probably stick for a while now_.

"Shut up Magnet." I kicked a little pile of dirt back into his hole. I had brought my battery powered radio and CDs out and popped one in before starting my stretches. All of the guys stopped and watched me stretch to a Shania Twain song. I finished with a backbend and a center split.

"How do you do that?" They all asked together. _Perfect harmony_.

"I'm a dancer, I have to." Turning the song onto track three and began my ballet routine to _Walking on Air_. Eventually, I tired out and just slid into a split and watched them for a while. They all groaned. _Ha to the ha_.

I walked back to the camp with X-ray and Squid, seeing that Magnet and Armpit still weren't done. Walking into camp, I came into the tent to see Zero laying on his bed, and Zig was shirtless with his jumpsuit top tied around his waist, displaying his muscles.

I didn't stare...while he looked. _He is huge! That's why I'm scared. He doesn't seem mean or against me though. Ah! I hate fear!_

"Well boys, I'm sorry, but you are getting a new roommate." Mom said, walking in with Armpit and Magnet.

"Who?" X-ray asked, butting into their conversation.

"I don't know yet, but he'll be here tomorrow." With that, Mom turned and walked out of the tent.

The guys were still flustered at the fact that they were getting a new roommate, but still took me to the 'Wreck' room. All conversation stopped as I walked in, and I heard a cat call right beside me. I turned around and clawed the hell out of some guy who looked at me, surprised at the attack.

"What crawled up your ass bitch?" He said dangerously.

"You!" I exploded. Turning on my heel, I sat down lightly in between Zigzag and Squid who were 'watching' T.V.

"That was pretty good you know. I don't think he expected you to act." Squid said, grinning.

"You can't really blame them though, they haven't seen girls in a long time." Zigzag looked down at me.

"I don't care, it still doesn't give them or you guys the right to treat me like that." I replied scornfully.

"True. What ever, dinner will ready soon I think." Squid turned back to the T.V. I noticed a lot of the guys checking out my outfit, and turned to the television, trying to ignore the comments circling the room.

Dinner time rolled around, and all the guys followed me to the Mess Hall. It was hard, but I ignored their comments and walked with my boys. In the middle of eating, Uncle Pen came to our table and told us that the new arrival was named Stanley.

Groaning guys encircled me and I rolled my eyes at their rudeness.

"You should come spend the night with us before the Neanderthal shows up." X-ray tried to convince me.

"Yeah...no." I turned them down. I was worried they would come sneak me out after Mama had gone to bed, but quickly dismissed the idea. _I'm so paranoid! OCD too._

Shower time! I walked towards the showers and noticed no guys surrounding them as usual, and also, non of them had doors. Just great. I ran to D-Tent, trying to avoid the staring eyes from seeing me in only a towel around my body.

"Someone took the doors from all the showers!" I burst in. They all looked at me from their cots, eyes wide open. _Even Zero. Perverts_. I bit my lip and asked for help, trying not to just yell at them for eye-raping me.

"Can one of you come guard the shower while I wash...please?" I pleaded.

"Yeah, Zig will go with you, won't you?" X-ray looked over at Zigzag's cot.

"Yeah." He said, strangely sounding upset.

**Zigzag POV**  
Walking into the tent from dinner, I was sitting on my cot when the boys come and circled me. I felt nervous, although I knew I could take them all down if needed. I gave them a questioning look. _I hope they haven't figured me out_.

"What's up with you Zig? Acting funny lately, what's gotten into you?" X asked, crossing his arms.

"I think he likes Bambi." I shot a look at Squid. He knew me too good.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't even matter, she is too scared of me." It upset me, but this was true. Every time she looked at me, her face slightly flushed and she got kind of quieter.

"Zig, you need to let her know! She'll accept you dude!" Stupid Magnet.

"No she won't, and it doesn't matter. The warden would kill us all for messing with Bam." I had nearly had a heart attack this morning when she just came walking up to Mr. Sir and grabbed a shovel from him. That girl had one hell of a butt. Especially for her size.

"Bam has her wrapped around her little...est finger." I knew it was true, but I was still nervous. Right then, a flustered Bambi came in wearing nothing but a towel. A very short towel. _I can't stare, I CAN NOT STARE!_ Naturally, X volunteered me to keep watch while she showered.

**_*Later that Night!*_**

**Shirley POV**  
_ I have to pee!_ I unhappily got up and unlocked the front door. Cautiously and silently, I ran towards the bathroom, only to trip and fall with a loud 'Oof!'. _Stupid gravity_. I continued on, and finally was able to relieve myself. On the way back, I walked slowly, in order to savor the sight of the midnight stars.

"I don't care!" I heard a man yelling from inside the cabin.

"Please, go back to your tent, and sleep it off." I snuck in and padded to Mama's room. I popped my head in, unseen. One of the counselors was in there, pointing a gun at Mama with one hand and holding a liquor in the other. By the looks of things, this wasn't his first.

"Shirley. Go to your tent. Tell them I said to stay with them for the rest of the night. I will deal with this." I turn and ran. The counselor had been so drunk, he hadn't noticed Mama whispering to me.

I finally reached D-Tent and stumbled to someone's bed, waking them up for help.

"What the heck?" Squidward groaned. The rest of the guys were awake now and looking at me like I was an alien. _Kinda am_.

"Mama said for me to stay with ya'll tonight. Somebody's in the cabin and I think he's one of the counselors.

"Alright empty bunk is right there. Nighty night." X turned back over and I slid under the unneeded covers. _BAM BAM!_ I jumped at the sound of gunshot and began to cry uncontrollably.

"MAMA!" I yelled. I felt a pair of strong arms hug me up to a warm chest, and began to rock while some one comforted me.

"Shh. It'll be okay, she's fine. I'm pretty sure it's the other guy we should be worrying about."

"I can't be alone. Can I stay in one of ya'll's beds?" I asked weakly, still sobbing. What if she's dead? I seriously can't be alone right now.

_I hope they say yes._ Sure enough, the second I had finished this thought, I was picked up and carried over to someone's bed by the same person who had been rocking me.

**Zigzag POV**  
All of the guys were woken up by a frantic Bambi. _Haha, deer_. X let her stay in the empty cot and I was thrilled to know she was right beside me. _BAM BAM!_ Everyone was startled by the gun going off. Shirley began to cry.

_I can't let her just be alone._ Being my weak self, I comforted the damsel in distress and rocked her.

"I can't be alone. Can I stay in one of ya'll's beds?" The thrill reached my heart and I lifted her up and set her in my bed, with me. She seemed to calm down until I layed down and slid my arm around her waist in protection.

"Who is this?" I felt her scoot ever so gently away from my chest. It was bear, and I was only wearing underwear. _Should have put on a t-shirt_.

"Zigzag." I hoped she wouldn't do it, but she tensed up.

Although she was obviously nervous about it, she slid closer to me once again, and my arm tightened around her as she pushed her head against my shoulder and neck.

* * *

**Okay, so a lot of OOC, I apologize, unless you like it...please review and let me know what you think...LOVE YA'LL!**


	6. Chapter 6: OMG!

**I only own Shirley/Bamibi :) Hope ya'll like this, please read and review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Waking up to a really, really loud trumpet and beside a giant guy who scares the living daylights out of you is not fun. No matter how sweet he was, it still freaked me out. I looked up to the boys waking up and they were all either shirtless, without bottoms or, in Zig's case, both.

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked, diving back under the covers. I had cried myself to sleep last night, sharing a bed with one of the most intimidating guys I've ever met, and now I wake up to find him without pants. What was I supposed to think?

"Your not that lucky girl." I heard an amused sounding Zigzag say. _That bastard! I can imagine the grin on each and every one of their faces._

"Shut the hell up! Mama!" I ran outside remembering the night before and pushing every guy out of my way until I was right there in front of Uncles Sir and Pendanski.

"Well good morning. Good to see you remembered to wear at least shorts today." Mr. Sir handed a shovel to some mouse haired boy.

"Shut it! Where's Mama? Who was shot last night? Is she okay?" I pelted the questions at him, digging for answers with my eyes.

"Okay, let me try this. The hospital, the counselor in the leg and your 'Mama' in the side, she will be, but she has to stay in the hospital for at least a week to recover from the injuries." I tried not to cry as Mr. Sir slid his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me in an awkward half-hug.

"She called and asked you to stay with D-Tent like gray on an elephant until she gets back." Mr. Pendanski chimed in, always happy.

"Some elephants are brown or have a pinkish tone." I said bluntly, causing Mr. Sir to chuckle, and Uncle Pen lost his smile.

"Well, what ever. Just stay with them boys, and be careful."

Walking out to spend your day on a dry and hot lakebed with six delinquent boys who could all turn and rape you at any second and worrying about whether or not your Mama will live is not good day.

I had just got here and trouble had risen. _The guys were supportive. Kind of like a bra. Supportive and always slightly uncomfortable around me._ I giggled and the guys stared.

"For someone in your situation, you sure are perky." X-ray said dully.

"I just thought about something funny. Shouldn't ya'll be trying to cheer me up or something?" _Must not tell about the bra thought...yet._

"Sure. Knock knock!" Magnet enthused.

"Who's there?"

"Lettuce."

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce in!" He began laughing like a maniac. He was all alone.

"I got one."

"Give it a go Bambi." X-ray looked up at me, taking a swig from his canteen.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" They chorused.

"T-rex."

"T-rex who?"

"There's a T-rex at your door, and you guys want to know his name? Lame!" I layed back and put on a fake laugh.

"Why don't you bring your radio out here and lets listen to some tunes?"

"Oh! Yeah, totally!" I practically skipped and ran back to the tent and grabbed my radio. I'm going to make them suffer, whilst enjoying myself. I grinned as I grabbed my favorite CDs and quickly headed back.

"What we gonna be listening to today?" Squid asked.

"Well, call me a nerd, but I LOVE country music." It wasn't a lie. It was my favorite kind of music. Then came rock, dance, and hip hop/pop.

"Cool. What else did you bring, or are both those CDs country?"

"One is all my Johnny Cash, Dolly Parton, Loretta Lynn, and a few more modern country peoples, but the other has One Direction, Jesse McCarteny, The Jonas Brothers, and some songs from Grease and Hairspray." I grinned as their faces all fell.

"Please don't Bambi!" They chorused once again.

"Aw! But I'm such a fangirl! I love Louis!" I smiled as I put in the CD and it loaded. Turning it up, I turned it to my favorite track and played 'One Thing', singing along loudly.

I decided to wait till the last of the guys headed back, so I had changed into my string bikini and layed out on my Hello Kitty beach towel, torturing all the guys with my favorite country and the fact they couldn't have my little but extensive package of awesome and sexy.

Walking back with Magnet and Zigzag, we saw the butt-ugly school bus driving down the 'road', with some boy apparently looking out of the window. I let the boys go shower and went to put on some new clothes.

I threw on a pair of black denim overalls with a bright pink t-shirt under it, and my neon pink converse with neon green socks. _I probably look like a glow stick, but what ever._ I grabbed my Carolina Tar Heels baseball cap and pulled on over my two braids. _Sexy_.

**Zigzag POV**  
I was hesitant to let Bambi go alone, but I decided to go ahead and take my shower while she changed. The shower felt cold, but in a good way. The entire five minutes it took me to shower and put on my relaxation clothes, I thought of her. _I am going to tell her my feelings. She may be scared, but I don't care._

I waited for her to come out of the cabin in a bright outfit. Even though she was wearing overalls, they showed off her impressive curves. She hopped off the porch and began to walk towards the tent. This is my chance. Popping out from behind the wardens car, I startled her as I began to walk with her.

"Hey." I simply started.

"OH!" She jumped, seeing me for the first time. "Sorry, you scared me Zig. What's up?"

"Sorry. Um...I need to talk with you, come here." Taking her by the hand, and surprise, I pulled her along with me behind the Mess Hall.

"What's going on Ziggy?" She was freaking out slightly, and I looked her in her crystal blue eyes.

"Since I've met you, I have loved you, Shirley. I don't know how else to put it, and I hope you accept." The look of worry turned to a look of horror, and then to understanding.

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say." She stared me in the eyes, a hint of confused in her eyes along with something else.

**Shirley POV**  
Being dragged behind the Mess Hall by Zigzag hadn't been my itinerary, but I went along with it. Worry was a common look behind the old wooden building. He was struggling to find his words, and I looked him back in the eye.

"What's going on Ziggy?" I questioned.

"Since I've met you, I have loved you, Shirley. I don't know how else to put it, and I hope you accept." _How do I respond to that? Of all the guys who could've fell for me, it had to be the one I was terrified of. Wait! What if I just misread the signs of having a crush on him as fear? He's nice, funny, sweet, and caring. All I need in a guy._

"Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say." I looked him softly in the eye, trying to hide the newly recognized love.

"Don't say anything. I know your scared of me." He looked so disappointed.

"No, I thought I was, but I was wrong."

"What?" He couldn't believe it, and neither could I.

"Seriously, I love you too." How is this really happening? What is he doing?

I had never been kissed, and I hadn't planned on it happening like this. He leaned in and gently kissed my lips, the taste of my strawberry lip gloss circling us. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer. I had my arm draped around his neck and my other hand, digging through his hair gently.

As a little bit of time passed, the kiss progressed to where he parted my lips with his own, and our tongues intertwined in each others mouths. We didn't want to let go, but we both realized how suspicious it would seem if we were both noticed as being missing for a prolonged amount of time.

"I love you." He said it first. My first true boyfriend. Never thought I would use that word.

"I love you more." He giggled and twirled my braid between his fingers. On the way back, Magnet caught up with us, and was quick to figure out what was going on when he saw Zig wiping my lipgloss off of his cheek and our hands joined.

"Are you two going to tell the others?" He knew we would kill him if he let it slip.

"Yes. US, not you." We replied.

"Let me tell Mama by the way."

"Your going to tell her?" They both seemed blown away.

"Duh, I kind of have to have a reason for wanting a cell phone after you leave. Besides, she's my mother, I have to." They decided they were good enough reasons, and we all three sauntered into D-Tent.

"This is Magnet." X-ray introduced him to the new kid. He was kind of chubby with dark, curly hair and dirty green eyes.

"Yeah, and that's Zigzag." We were still holding hands, and I made up my mind to leave it like that.

"This is Bambi, but she's mine." Zig scared me and the kid, but mostly the kid.

"Ya'll together?" Armpit sounded eminently surprised.

"Yeah." We said together. So simple, yet powerful.

"Pen, let me handle this business with Mama." I warned. He just nodded.

"Who's her Mom?" I couldn't believe what he just said, but then realized he was confused until now about why I was here.

"The warden." We all said simultaneously. He looked mystified.

"Dinner bell." Sure enough, right as I said it, the bell went off.

Through dinner, the boys pestered Stanley. Zig insisted that I stay away from the guy unless I was beside him. I was forced to squeeze between Zero and Squid, across from Stanley and diagonal from Ziggy.

"SHIRLEY!" Uncle Pendanski tripped and fell as he pretty much ran to us. I giggled and face palmed.

"What Uncle?" I looked up to see a strange grin on his face.

"Your Mom has been let out early. They said the bullet missed all organs somehow, and she just needs to rest tonight when she gets home!" I was completely overwhelmed. I let a wide smile cover my face like chocolate ice cream on a five year old.

* * *

**Okay! Awesome, hope ya'll liked...I got some bad news though. I use my school issued computer to write because I'm 13, so its gonna be taken up tomorrow. I will try to write and finish this story as quickly as possible by using my grandma's computer. I have a big family and often visit grandparents on some weekends. I will finish, so don't worry :) Love ya'll! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: New Kid

**I don't own anything but Shirley...yay update! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mama arrived that afternoon. I saw the car and ran towards it, leaving a small trail of dust behind me like the water truck did.

"MAMA, MAMA, MAMA!" I leapt into her arms, and she nearly toppled from the force of my hug.

"I missed you so much!" She squeezed me back.

"I was so worried!"

"I know, I know. Let's go to the cabin and have something to drink. I need to talk to my daughter, alone." She was smiling as she said this, but something in Mama's voice worried me, and I didn't know why.

She led me back to her cabin, and poured us each a glass of iced Mountain Dew. I sipped mine, and sat at the small bar. She took a long, deep gulp. I suddenly felt her stare focus upon me.

"So, I know that you had to stay with the D-Tent boys while I was...out. I also understand that you are in a new relationship with Ricky, or Zigzag. Why?" Uh-oh. I had hoped this wouldn't be the first thing we talked about. How did she already know? _Pendanski_!

"Um, yeah. We really like each other, and so we started being boyfriend, girlfriend, and we're really happy. You don't need to have the talk, I already had it. I was going to talk to you about it, but I guess someone already beat me to the punch." I shrugged.

Her face didn't look angry, but here voice was low and dangerous.

"I do not want you to date these boys. They are bad."

"They aren't bad. They just made bad decisions. You can't and won't stop me. Mother."

Her face flickered with first worry, then fury, then back to calm. She picked up her purse, which she had carried in with her, and reached in. I felt my pulse racing in my ears. Out she pulled, was the most repulsive, scary thing to me in that instant. A box of _condoms_. AS IF!

"I would never-!"

"Yes you would. If you were desperate enough to keep him. If you won't listen to me, then take these, and sleep in D-Tent. I don't want to do this, but I will." Fury, shock, worry, fear. I was drowning. I wouldn't let it show.

"Fine. I'm still your daughter for three more years. I'll order a cell phone for Christmas, move out when I'm eighteen, and never look back." I turned on my heel, with the box, and swiftly left. Oh, snap.

**Zigzag POV (Later)**  
Shirley had been acting funny all afternoon. She avoided counselors, her mother, and me. Instead of eating with us, she grabbed a slice of bread and ran out.

In the tent, she never made eye contact and doodled, obviously worried or nervous. It was making everyone tense. I was worried. It was getting dark, and she was still acting funny. Getting up, she got up and come towards me.

"I need to talk to you. In private." Was all she said. She walked out the tent flap. I followed.

"What is it?" I immediately asked.

"Mama told me to either break up with you, or to stay with you and not to come back to her cabin. She gave me time to pack all my stuff earlier and set it all outside her house. I chose you. Can I stay with you? Please?" I was in shock. The warden turned on her _daughter_?

"You didn't...choose...me?"

"Of course I did Ziggy! I wouldn't do that to you." She took my hand in hers and, standing on tiptoe, kissed my cheek.

"Of course you can stay with us. You can have my cot." She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder.

**Shirley POV**  
It was a comfort, knowing that Zigzag gave up his bed for me, but also a worry about whether it would affect his work and health, that he was sleeping on the floor. He told me repeatedly not to worry, but I saw him continuously throw nervous glances at Stanley.

He did it all last night until we fell asleep.

As the boys worked, I listened to music and read. Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski didn't act mean towards me, but they weren't very welcoming either. At lunch, Uncle Pen didn't even make eye contact, just nodded towards me and looked away. I understood, but it was annoying still.

Stanley seemed nice enough. He was getting some bad blisters. I went and grabbed him a rag. Zigzag did not like me being friends with Stanley. All the other guys acted like I was a sister. It was weird having a new kid around.

I decided to be nice and wait for him to finish...it seemed like forever. I walked back with him, but he wasn't up for conversation, so I stayed quiet.

As always, the wreck room was messed up and dirty. It wasn't the most welcoming place, but a I sat with Zigzag and Squid, I felt right at home. I wondered if they felt it too.

* * *

**Oh my goodness dear ducklings! It has been far too long! I hope you're ready to continue like I am! YAYAYAY writing :3**


	8. Chapter 8: Mama'sproposition

**I don't own anything but Shirley...yay update! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What's up?" I casually asked.

"The sky." Squid grumbled.

"Airplanes." Zig answered quietly.

"Anyone up for pool?" The guys all got pawned by my boss-like skills.

That night, everyone seemed kind of quiet. I wondered what was wrong, but I shrugged it off until 'bedtime.'

"Gosh y'all, it's been awful quiet since I got back." I said, sitting down on Zig's cot. I began fiddling with my towel that I had been drying my hair with after my shower.

"Gotta be careful you know? Warden's got cameras all 'round here." Armpit said, looking away.

"I highly doubt...well...I wouldn't put it against her." I agreed. I nervously walked up to Zigzag and sat down beside him on his floor-bed. Laying my head on his shoulder, I picked up his hand and started tracing his fingers with mine.

"You should get to bed. It's late, and who knows what the Warden might do to...everyone." With this, he picked me up and put me back on the cot for a night of restless sleep.

The next morning, I got full force of what Zigzag was talking about. I was awoken by Pendanski who looked stern, yet sad. I sat up in the cot, uncomfortable being alone with him after I just woke up. It probably didn't look good for me to be sleeping in Zig's cot either. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"The warden would like to see you in her cabin whenever you're decent." He said. I nodded and, after one more look back, Uncle Pen left. It only took me a second to grab my navy blue and banana yellow striped V-neck T-shirt, denim skirt, and white high tops.

The walk to Mama's cabin felt like how I would imagine walking to old Sparky. Slow, but anxious. Terrified of what lies ahead and scared, even more, to go back quickly. I paused for a moment right outside the front door, feeling someone's eyes on me. Taking a deep breath and got one knock in before Mama swished me inside.

"Oh Shirley, darling!" She yelped, pulling me into a hug. I figured I looked like a cartoon when their eyes start to bulge out of the sockets. She sat me down on the sofa and offered me a cookie which had obviously been homemade, and was obviously badly burnt, like everything else at Camp Green Lake.

"Umm thanks." I said, awkwardly taking the cookie, and taking a nasty bite. She looked sad, but even more so than I had expected. She had actual tears in her eyes and her nose was raw and red, like it had been blown too many times.

"Your welcome darling!" She said. She began patting and stroking my hair, which made me even more uncomfortable.

"You..uh...you wanted to talk?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I have a proposition for you." She looked down, and I knew she was choosing her words carefully.

"Go on..." I nervously encouraged

"Well, I've been thinking, and I have an idea. I just need you to hear me out okay? All the way?"

"Okay." I felt worried. What could put her so much on edge?

"I will agree to let you date your little boy toy, if you give back the 'surprise' I gave you, and promise not to go on with that even without them." She looked down, obviously worried about my response.

"I never used them. I never needed to. So, of course, I agree." Looking at the icky chocolate chip cookie in my hand.

"Oh, good. I was so worried. Now I need you to do me a favor." She tried to catch my eye.

"Yeah?" I felt anxious. What had pushed her to this?

"Some of my cameras I have posted around the camp are screwed up, so I would really appreciate it if you could keep your eyes on all of the campers, workers, and anything else, okay?" She asked calmly, sitting back and crunching a cookie, a slight grin on her face.

"Sure, Mom."

* * *

**Uh-oh...play the dramatic music *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN* hehehe. Okay so this was a filler chapter really, and I'm sorry. I'm in a slump with this story...but like Jason Mraz, I WON'T GIVE UP ON US! Haha I'm a nut bag. Love y'all!  
**


End file.
